A Zutara Valentine's Day
by she-wolf vixen
Summary: What happens when Katara finds her Valentine in an unexpected prince?ZUTARA! VALENTINE SPECIAL


**Disclaimer: ****insert disclaimer to avatar here**

"Once upon a time, there lived a girl. There also lived a boy. They hated each other. Then they fell in love. The end!" Zuko stated.

"What kind of story is that?!?!" Sokka asked.

Zuko leaned against Appa, "My story!"

Aang shrugged, "It wasn't very good!"

Toph sniggered.

Zuko sat up indignantly, "Oh sure, like any of you can tell one that's better?"

"Probably not!" Katara stepped out from the trees with a bucket of water balanced neatly on her head.

Zuko smirked, "See? Katara's taking my side!"

Katara smiled as she set the bucket down, "Aang, Sokka, or Toph couldn't tell a better story…but _I_ can!"

Zuko scowled.

"Oh, cheer up," Katara sat down beside Zuko, "This story has a happy ending, Once upon a time…"

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

(Katara's story becomes "real life")

Katara sighed heavily. "Valentine's Day, what a drag!" Katara watched as Toph made her way over to her.

"Hey, Sugar Queen, what's with the face?"

Katara sighed again, "Toph, you do know it's Valentine's Day today right?"

Toph nodded.

"Well, Valentine's Day every year has been a real bore!"

"Why?" Toph asked.

Katara, "Single girls don't have much fun on Valentine's Day."

Toph looked genuinely surprised, "But you're so pretty!"

Katara sighed, "I'm sorry Toph but you can't even see."

Toph reached up to Katara and ran her hands over her face. Toph put her hands down.

"You're pretty."

"How do you know?" Katara asked.

Toph crossed her arms, "I can 'see' with touch."

Suddenly, Aang ran over to the two girls holding something behind his back.

"Um…Toph?"

Toph turned her face to Aang. "What Twinkle Toes?"

Aang held out a small bunch of flowers.

The three stood there until Aang piped up, "Well?"

Katara reminded Aang, "Toph can't see."

Toph grumbled, "How many times am I going to hear that statement today?"

Aang thrust the flowers into Toph's arms.

Toph gasped, "Wait, these are for me?"

Aang laughed, "Happy Valentine's Day, Toph!"

Toph, "ME?"

Aang laughed again, "…be my Valentine Toph?"

Toph grinned, "Sure thing, Twinkle Toes."

Toph cringed suddenly at the thought of Katara and turned to her but Katara had already walked away.

* * *

Zuko frowned as Iroh lectured him while walking in the market.

"Zuko, boy, do you know what day it is?"

Zuko glared at his Uncle, "The day, I catch the Avatar!"

"Valentine's Day!" Iroh crowed triumphantly!

Zuko flinched and growled, "Don't ever say that again!"

Iroh nudged Zuko, "Bad memories?"

(flashback)

_Mai walks up to Zuko and hands him flowers, "Um.. Happy Valentine's Day Zuko!"_

_Mai stands there blushing._

_Zuko sniffs the flowers and his eyes widen. _

"_Achoo! I'm…a..a..achoo, allergic to Poppy Violets!"_

_Azula giggles to Ty Lee, "See, my plan worked!"_

_Ty Lee giggles as well, "You're so smart Azula! Telling Mai that Zuko likes Poppy Violets!"_

_Zuko yells, "A…A…AZULA!!!!! Achooo!"_

(flashback ends)

Zuko scowled angrily and stalked quickly off.

* * *

Katara dragged her feet through the market and sighed. This is one of the worst Valentine's Day ever. Even Toph had found her special someone. Katara walked until she arrived at a small blue bridge over a pond full of Golbeta fish. Katara began to sing a bit and to her surprise, the fish swim in synchronized patterns.

"They only dance to sweet voiced girls." A bland voice stated.

Katara turned sharply she jumped back. Unfortunately she forgot that she was on the edge of a bridge. Zuko grabbed her wrist to stop her fall but they both lost balanced and tumbled into the water. Zuko and Katara swam to the shore and they both lay panting on the edge. Katara began to cry.

Zuko stared at her, "What? What?!"

Katara continued to cry, "This has been the worst Valentine's Day ever! I don't have anyone special, I'm not pretty, and you are going to capture me!"

Zuko's insides twinged and he felt some emotions he hadn't for a long time, pity, guilt, and…love.

Zuko turned his shining eyes on the girl next to him and quietly whispered in her ear, "I'll solve your problems if you like…"

Katara turned her tear-stained face to him, "How?"

Zuko smiled, "Like this…"

Zuko took both sides of Katara's face, her cheeks feeling soft and cool. Zuko brought his lips to her's and they kissed.

* * *

(back to the present)

Sokka yelled, "YOU KISSED!?!"

Katara muttered, "Oops."

**Shewolfvixen: Hope you enjoyed it. A little Valentine story for Zutara.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
